


Scar Tissue

by Bees_and_Ink



Series: Romancing the Necromancer [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Jade is my favorite character from any fandom, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bees_and_Ink/pseuds/Bees_and_Ink
Summary: He’s a soldier — she knows he’s bound to have a few battle scars of his own.





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for Jade and the plot of Tales of the Abyss.

He’s a soldier — she knows he’s bound to have a few battle scars of his own. But there’s a large, jagged length of scar tissue across his torso, like a dash of lightning, and she’s trailing the pads of her fingertips along it contemplatively. “Ugly” isn’t a word she would use to describe him or, by extension, something marking his skin, and she won’t start now. She’s not entirely sure how it makes her feel, if she’s being honest. There isn’t a label that could appropriately describe the feeling in her breast. 

“What’s this from?” Soft.

“A lab accident when I was younger.”

“How young?”

“Just turned 21. Shortly after, I put the ban on fomicry.”

“How long were you a scientist?”

“Once a scientist, always a scientist, my dear.” She hears the wry smile in his voice and scoffs, dragging her fingers away from the mark. “Since I was twelve to when I was twenty-one.” Adeline glances down. He has his fingers laced behind his head to let her pursue her cares, legs crossed at the ankles, almost-blond hair a halo around his head. He looks like a lazy cat, the blood-red of his irises gleaming up at her from between his lids. The irony isn’t lost on her, and she chuckles.

“When _I_ was 21,” Adeline begins slyly. “I was spirited away by a gentleman in a Malkuth military uniform.” Amusement gleams in his eyes.

“That you were.”

Constantly watching, constantly thinking. 

He is a genius, and Adeline would never even pretend to comprehend his brilliant mind. She brushes the too-long hair away from his face and wonders how many other people he has shown such a… docile side of himself to. She wonders what her friends would think if they saw her, now, being courted by the Necromancer. The same Necromancer they had all gossiped about around her in school and told scary stories about.

There was so much more to his curious armory of smiles, and the woman knew there was. Even if she doesn’t understand his mind, however, she thinks as she presses her palm flat against his chest, she will certainly try to understand his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed it! I’ve decided to start posting these little pieces that I just have sitting around. ^^


End file.
